


You Should've Seen It In Color

by TorontoBeagleLeafs



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Arguing, Car Accidents, M/M, Marriage Proposal (sort of), Then It's All In Colour, Wakes & Funerals, everything is black and white until you meet your soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorontoBeagleLeafs/pseuds/TorontoBeagleLeafs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Steve are soulmates. Their world shines in color. An argument changes all that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Should've Seen It In Color

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me while watching the Toronto Blue Jays vs New York Yankees game from August 14, 2015. Don't ask, though I think it has something to do with the colours of the teams jerseys.
> 
> Title from "In Color" by Jamey Johnson.

Black and white. That's all you saw until you came across your soulmate. One touch from them, and the world around you blossomed in a beautiful array of colors.

Steve Rogers had been able to see color for as long as he could remember. He had always thought he was an exception to the rule. It wasn't until he had come back from the ice that he realized he had seen all that color because he had known his soulmate for as long as he could remember. The whole time, it was Bucky.

After Bucky was decommissioned from being a killing machine, Steve jumped his bones, kissing him so hard, he thought he would crack his skull. Bucky, now not being clouded with the killing programming, was able to tell Steve that he had also been able to see color for as long as they could remember.

The two spent the rest of the day entangled in each other, refusing to let go. They wanted to spend every second together that they could. They had to make up for all the time that they missed.

That's how they spent every spare moment they had for the next three weeks; entangled together somewhere in the tower. Nobody commented if they found them, knowing that they were totally in love with each other.

Bucky had the crazy idea that he was going to propose to Steve. He wanted to be married to Steve so bad. He had already picked the ring out. It was a simple band, with three rows of color. From what the media had taught him, the colors were red, white, and blue. He knew Steve would love it.

The next day, they were talking on the phone when they got into an argument about the media.

"Buck, c'mon. It's about time they know about us." Steve spoke, gripping the handle bars of his motorcycle tighter. He couldn't believe they were even having this argument. 

"Stevie, no. They'll never leave us alone. We won't have any peace ever again." Bucky snarled into the phone. 

"They need to know. I don't want to hide who I am anymore."

"Well I do. You should respect that!"

"How am I supposed to respect a fucking coward? You're ashamed aren't you?"

Bucky gritted his teeth. He also gripped the phone tighter. "You know what, fuck you asshole. Love is about compromise, you fucking asshole." Before Steve even had a chance to respond, Bucky pressed his finger on the call end button, slamming the phone against the wall.

He cursed to himself as he slowly picked up every shattered piece of the phone. Just as he was finishing, the world around him suddenly went black and white. Bucky got scared, wondering what the hell was going on.

He rushed to the computer, looking up what could be wrong with him. He got two results. A broken soulmate bond or soulmate had died. Bucky swallowed. He didn't like either of those options.

He frantically grabbed for the house phone, punching in Steve's number. It rang through straight to voice mail. Bucky began panicking.

"Steve, I'm sorry for insulting you. I need to know that you're alright. Please call me back. Please." Bucky cried into the phone, fear overtaking his body.

After three hours of no response, Bucky knew that something was wrong. Even when mad at him, Steve always called back within thirty minutes. He decided upon turning on the television to quell his nerves. Bad idea.

The channel was something to do with news. The anchor was talking about some kind of motorcycle crash on the New Jersey Turnpike. Bucky felt his heart pounding in his chest. Steve had been coming back from that area.

As he watched the rest of the news, his heart ripped from its chest. It had been Steve. Steve was taken from him. Side-swiped by an out of control semi. Bucky fell to the floor, crying out all of his emotion. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. The last thing he had said to Steve was that he was a fucking asshole. He would never have a chance to redeem that. He'd have to live with what he'd said for the rest of his life.

He slowly picked himself up off the floor, walking to the door. He needed to see Steve one last time. Hold him one last time.

At the morgue, Bucky was directed by the coroner to where Steve was. He was given some privacy, which he was thankful for.

Walking up to the body bag, he slowly unzipped it. He held it together just long enough to see Steve's face clearly. After that, he broke down, cupping Steve's jaw. He caressed his finger along it one last time. He also reached farther into the bag, holding Steve's hand one last time. Not even caring, he also pressed a soft kiss to Steve's lips.

He whispered softly, "I love you." into Steve's ear. He took the ring box from his pocket, placing the ring onto Steve's finger. "Hope you like it."

With that, Bucky walked out of the morgue without a word of thanks to the coroner. He didn't think he'd be able to compose himself.

A few days later, at Steve's funeral, Bucky was chosen to given the eulogy. He knew that he had to do this, no matter how upsetting it got. He needed to be strong for Steve.

He made it through the entire thing, only crying twice. When the tears passed, he looked at the mourners.

"There's one more thing I need to tell all of you." Bucky passed, raking a hand down his face to compose himself better. "Steve and I were soulmates."

When everyone seemed to not care, Bucky felt amazing for getting that off his chest. It needed to be out there. As he walked back to his seat, he looked up to the casket, speaking softly.

"I did it Steve. I told everyone. You were right. They needed to know."


End file.
